1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to firearm sound suppressors and, more particularly, to a baffle for use in a firearm sound suppressor.
2. Related Art
The general purpose of a firearm sound suppressor (silencer) is to reduce the sound that emanates from the firing of a projectile (e.g., bullet) from a firearm to which the sound suppressor is attached. Sound suppressors are typically attached to the end of a firearm barrel, referred to as the muzzle, and operate to reduce the pressure of the propellant gases that immediately follow the projectile out of the muzzle. It is the rush of these propellant gases out of the end of the barrel that causes the loud sound associated with the firing of the firearm. By dissipating this pressure under which the propellant gases escape from the muzzle, the amount of sound which is perceived when the firearm is discharged is significantly reduced. Sound suppressors may also be used to suppress the “flash” which occurs when a projectile is fired from a firearm.
A variety of conventional firearm sound suppressors have been developed. However, certain conventional sound suppressors may result in side effects that adversely affect the operation of the firearm. For example, one problem that results from the use of certain sound suppressors is a loss of power to the fired projectile. This loss in power can detrimentally affect the trajectory of the fired projectile, which in turn affects the accuracy of the firearm to which the suppressor is attached (i.e., the firearm may have a point of impact with the sound suppressor attached that is different from the point of impact when the suppressor is not attached). Furthermore, the structure of some conventional firearm suppressors is delicate so as to limit or prevent the use of the suppressors in various environments.